How to Heal a Heart
by Wood Elf luver
Summary: Boromir is dead. Pippin and Merry have been taken by Orcs. Also, Frodo and Sam have left. Aragorn is clearly upset. Will Legolas be able to find a way to comfort his best friend?


Hey readers! Sorry for not writing a story in a while. You know how busy the school months are. ;) Enjoy this new story!

WELWELWELWELWELWELWELWEL

Orcs were everywhere. And by everywhere, that meant that everywhere Legolas turned, there was a nasty, disgusting creature there, waiting to be killed. There were too many, he knew. As much as Legolas had tried to warn the Fellowship of oncoming danger, his warning was too late.

No matter how much Legolas tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. With every Orc he slayed, there was higher tension in the air, an overwhelming sense of loss. He wasn't entirely sure what was wrong, nor did he have time to think on it for long before another Orc came barreling at him.

Suddenly, as if they had heard someone calling them off, the Orcs were gone, running into the thick woods. Though this should've made Legolas happy, he knew that as stupid as Orcs were, they always had a mission, and never stopped fighting until they were all dead or their mission had been accomplished.

A chill ran down Legolas' spine, even though he never felt the cold. After a moment of gaining his bearings, Legolas spotted Gimli standing just feet away. "Where are you going, you disgusting Orcs?!" Gimli yelled, his grip on his axe tightening.

The Dwarf suddenly went silent, meeting Legolas' eyes. "Lad...do you hear that?"

Of course Legolas heard it. The unmistakeable sound of the horn of Boromir rang throughout the forest. With one glance at each other, they both ran towards the sound, hoping for the best.

Minutes later, they stumbled upon a gruesome scene. Orc bodies a heads littered the forest floor. Even more upsetting, though, was the sight of the leader of the Fellowship, Aragorn, grasping someone's hand and talking in a low voice to them.

It didn't take long for Legolas to realize that it was Boromir that lay on the ground, propped against a rock. Three arrows portruded from his chest, blood soaking the fabric around them. He looked on sadly, bending his head low as he watched Boromir take his final breath.

There was a moment of silence in respect for Boromir. All three bent their heads in sadness from the loss. Finally, Aragorn stood, facing his other comrades. "The Orcs took the Halflings. Frodo and Sam...they're gone too."

Gimli clutched his axe, leaning on it heavily. "What shall we do then?"

Aragorn looked towards the horizon, a faraway look in his eyes. "Frodo and Sam have taken their own path. Our choices are to try to follow them, or to rescue Merryand Pippin."

Legolas spoke up. "We cannot leave the Halflings in the possession of those creatures. They will surely be killed."

Aragorn nodded. "So we will follow the Orcs' trail to find Merry and Pippin. We can't just leave Boromir here either. We will give him a proper sendoff."

They agreed. After placing Boromir on a makeshift raft in the water, laying him with his weapons, they let the raft drift away, watching its path. They kept their eyes on it until Boromir's raft was out of sight.

After another moment of silence, they gathered up their own weapons and supplies. "We must rest before our journey ahead of us, for it will be long and treacherous," Aragorn said.

Gimli sighed in relief, laying down. Soon, the sound of snoring met Legolas' ears. Aragorn sheathed his sword, saying, "You should rest too, Legolas. I will keep watch."

Legolas was hesitant, but because of the look Aragorn was giving him, he complied, laying down. He had a hard time falling asleep, since he wasn't tired at all. He finally gave up, knowing that any attempt to rest was hopeless at this point.

A shuffling sound met his ears, and he sat up, looking around. He realized that Aragorn was gone, and silently, he got up, following the tracks of the ranger.

It didn't take long to find Aragorn, since he didn't go very far. He was standing near a small creek, looking down at his reflection through the light of the moon.

Legolas quietly stepped beside him, looking down at the water too. Aragorn was silent for a moment, before he asked quietly, "Why are you up? I thought you were asleep."

Legolas kicked at a rock absentmindedly. "I couldn't sleep. I also didn't want to leave you alone with your thoughts."

Aragorn sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine, Legolas."

The Elf laughed. "I've used that one enough to know when it's a lie, Aragorn." He became serious again, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're upset. And that's reasonable, considering what just happened."

Aragorn looked back down at his reflection. "I should've gotten there faster. I should've done something. Now, we have lost yet another member of the Fellowship, and it's all my fault."

Legolas shook his head. "There was nothing you could do, Aragorn. If there was, I know that you would've done it in a heart beat. You did everything within your power, Aragorn. Do not fault yourself for that."

Aragorn sighed, meeting Legolas' eyes, tears glinting in them."I was supposed to protect everyone in the Fellowship. Now, we're broken."

Legolas gave him a small smile. "We may be broken, but things that are broken can be fixed with time. Frodo and Sam may have left, but maybe that will turn out for the best. We'll find Pippin and Merry. I know we will."

Aragorn shook his head, and Legolas whispered, "We suffer together, just like we succeed together. Know that you are not alone, Aragorn. You have our trust."

Aragorn looked up at Legolas. After a moment, he gave the Elf a small smile. Legolas returned it, before returning his gaze back to Aragorn's reflection. "No offense, but you need a bath."

He pushed an unsuspecting Aragorn into the creek. The man sputtered, sitting up in the water, a mischievous look on his face. "You could use one too, you stinky Elf!"

He grabbed Legolas' tunic as the Elf bent over in laughter. His eyes widened as he was soon pulled into the water too. Both laughed, splashing each other. They were soaked, but their hearts were light once again.

The sad look had left Aragorn's eyes, to Legolas' relief, and he smiled again at the ranger. Their hearts may have been broken, but at least now, they might have time to heal.

WELWELWELWELWELWELWELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Okay, so not my best story, not my best writing, but I hope you still enjoyed! Read, review, and TTYL! ;)


End file.
